What Winter Brings
by Panda-chan309
Summary: Christmas always brings joy to the town, but why does it reveal sadness for one woman? [SasuSaku]


_((This is a Christmas in July gift for you guys. laughs Enjoy it))_

Silver aura illuminated a navy blue heaven. The dispersed glow allowed maroon roofs to be seen from silver lined clouds. Earthen streets were barren from people or animals. Street lights illuminated small spaces, but nothing needed to be seen in the depths of the night.

Soft aqua shaded curtains swayed in heaven's breath as the breeze slipped through an open window. Satin sheets chilled against the cool air as they were parted with feminine fingers. Soft shifts echoed in the moonlight as silky skin grazed satin fabric. Weight lifted from the mattress, but sheets were creased from fingers sliding against. Pale feet padded on a cooled hardwood floor as a young woman drifted to the window. Thin black eyelashes meshed as emerald glazed eyes stared blankly at the streets. Slender arms reached up to caress opposite upper arms scarred from past encounters. The small amount of friction from light pressed fingers gave little ease to the winter's icy breaths as they forced their way in through the window.

A soft gasp escaped pink, chapped lips as slender arms reached out and eased the window panes shut to keep the cold winds at bay. Winter had come to the village and with a grand entrance. Brilliantly vivid emerald irises watched as snow settled from the heavens onto the ground below. At this rate, there would be a thin layer of white on the ground in minutes.

Turning away from the winter wonderland, the young woman slipped a pale, mint green robe over her slender shoulders and tied the slender tie loosely around her feminine waist. Her pale feet scuffed the wooden floor as she picked up each foot and slid them into her black slippers. Her head lulled back to set comfortably on her shoulders and she began to head out of her bedroom door.

The rubber bottoms of the slippers scuffed the wooden floor of her bedroom, but was muffled once she had made her way into the carpeted hallway. Loneliness hung heavily in the air and she felt it when she woke up to cold, unslept in sheets beside her. She reached a white door, plastered with crayon drawings.

Her glimmer of hope...she reached for the door handle and pushed it down to allow her access into the room. Soundlessly she cracked the door open before gracing the room with her quiet entrance. Almost hovering, she made her way to a crib that stood strongly in the middle of the room. Gently swerving the plush mobile out of her way, she could lean over and glance at her glimmer of hope, the hope that would allow her to see her husband once again. Ivory black strands laid strewn around the little girl's head. Eyes of emerald, like her mother's, were hidden beneath pale eyelids as she slept on through the night. A slender finger caressed the silky soft flesh of the baby girl's face, enough to stir the baby in her dreams, but not enough to wake her. She pulled her hand away and settled it on the side of the crib, smiling graciously at the gift she had been given a year ago. Her heart ached, would she have to go through another Christmas morning without giving her daughter what she really wanted? To see her father for the first time, it was her wish...

Outside the dark night began to become illuminated from household lights. Abandoning the crib for a moment, the young woman glided over the carpeted floor to a frosty window. She pulled the robe sleeve over her knuckles and cleared a circle on the window. Emerald eyes wielded with tears as they began to coarse down porcelain skin. Trudging down the streets were men worn from battle, beaten, bruise, but still breathing. Long black sweaters were shredded at the sleeves but warm green vests still held strong. Headbands marked with the fire symbol were visible on various places on their bodies to show that they were of that village. Slowly the men began to disperse, causing mild chaos amongst the streets as women flocked to greet husbands, brothers, fathers, uncles, and fiancees.

It took the young woman seconds to get across the second floor down the steps and to the front door. Finger flung about as they unlocked the door and flung it opened. There stood a raven haired man with coal black eyes. White flakes settled lightly on his hair and clothes and smudges of dirt were visible on his face. Light pink hair swayed in the winter breeze, her lips moved to his name, but no voice exited.

She suddenly received a cold embrace, but she returned it, but hers was warm. Nuzzling his neck affectionately, she was relieved to hear three words out of the lips of her beloved Sasuke.  
"Merry Christmas Sakura."


End file.
